Red Days
by RedGlitch
Summary: Red is a Pokemon Master, so naturally, he's caught every Pokemon. How does he treat and bond with each and every one of them? Will go from Bulbasaur all the way down to whatever the last Pokemon in the Pokedex is.
1. Bulbasaur-Venusaur

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. Don't ask. I gave up trying to make a story a long time ago. I just want… to make something with Red, someone that inspired a part of my name.**

 **But then I thought.**

 **Why not just make a chapter for his interactions with every Pokemon starting from Bulbasaur all the way to whatever is the last of the Pokedex?**

 _Pokedex No. 1: Bulbasaur_

Red yawned loudly as he lay against the tree, enjoying the shade.

It was a short break before he moved on to the next town to get his next gym badge.

What route was he on?

Eh, who knows?

He did know what he was doing.

Taking a well-deserved rest and so was his newest addition to the family.

Bulbasaur was sleeping peacefully in the field.

According to the Pokedex, Bulbasaurs gather energy with the bulbs on their back as they rest.

Cute little thing.

He was a quiet one, but one that seemed glad to have left it's small home with the old lady.

While he did seem reluctant to part ways with the poor soul, the young Bulbasaur was glad to see the outside world beyond the garden it protected.

Red got up to slowly walk over to him, being careful not to trigger any of its guarding reflexes and get blasted with spores again.

The Bulbasaur slowly opened his eyes not to see the familiar colors of flowers and fences, but to his new owner.

A look of distrust in his eyes was enough for Red to slow his approach, before slowly getting on his hands and knees, beckoning the small plantlike creature to come to him.

Hesitantly, it crawled forward, moving close enough for Red to pet the small creature.

He wasn't vicious like his Primeape, he wasn't as eager to battle as his Charmeleon, he was definitely not as social as his Pikachu, but that didn't matter.

This Bulbasaur was his own Pokemon, his own Bulbasaur and he wasn't going to have it regret leaving his own world behind for his own goals.

Tenderly and gently with the love only a Pokemon Trainer who cares for his Pokemon could show, he picked up the Bulbasaur and let it rest comfortably in his lap.

The small creature enjoyed the care it was being shown as Red stroked it lightly.

"Welcome to the family, Bulbasaur…" Red whispered quietly.

He rarely spoke, but when he did, he made sure what he said was genuine.

 _Pokedex No.2: Ivysaur_

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf." Red spoke just loud enough for his own Pokemon to hear.

Ivysaur obeyed as he launched a series of razor leaves at his opponent.

It wasn't a surprise when Arcanine he was battling charged through, ramming into the smaller creature and knocking it down.

"Hahaha, don't you know that leaves only make a fire hotter?" The older man Red was battling laughed.

Red didn't say anything, as he watched his Ivysaur breathe slowly, the large Arcanine hovering over him.

"Come on kid; send out your next Pokemon, unless you want me to finish off your little Pokemon." The old man grumbled.

He wasn't the type to hurt a downed Pokemon, but if it got the battle going quicker, he would.

It was then Red snapped his finger.

A signal that his Ivysaur knew all too well.

Immediately, his Ivysaur got up as if it had just taken a short nap.

"What? How did it not faint from those attacks?" The older man asked, bewildered, before growling. "No matter, we'll just have to put it down harder this time, Arcanine, Flare Blitz!" The older man ordered, but was met with his Arcanine collapsing.

"What?! Those puny leaves couldn't have done that much damage! What happened?" The older trainer demanded to know.

The only response he got was Red pointing towards his Arcanine.

Turning, the older man gasped to see that his Arcanine has some vines wrapped discretely around it's body, which were small enough so that in the heat of battle, it wouldn't be noticeable to anyone unless you know what to look for.

"You were sapping my Arcanine's health all this time? With… Leech Seed? But that shouldn't be enough to cause it to co-" The older man began, before seeing that his Arcanine was unusually panting in a way that was all too familiar to experienced trainers.

"Ah, I see, you hid a toxic somewhere in that battle and only allowed yourself to get hurt so we'd drop our guard and give you more time to let the damage take effect." The older trainer finally realized as he laughed.

He got played like a fiddle!

And to think he thought this kid was a novice for sending out a grass type against a fire type.

It turns out he trusted his Pokemon enough to not only obey his commands, but to tank whatever his own Arcanine sent at it.

Truly, a bond he hasn't seen since that redhead.

"Well, kid, you got me, here's your prize money, now scram, I gotta go and take goold ol' Archie here back to the Pokemon Center." He said as he handed the kid some money, before walking off, muttering something about telling his friends back at the bar about this.

As Red watched the man leave, he felt something against his leg.

Looking down, he couldn't help but smile, seeing his Ivysaur try to get his attention.

Slowly, he sat down against the fence of the area he was in and got his Ivysaur into his lap to pet.

"Time to take another nap." Was the thought between the 2 of them.

The 2 did this after every few battles.

Sure, that wasn't a lot, but the few times they got to just chill out with each other were nice.

It wasn't until later that they will get some more family members to have a peaceful time together with.

 _Pokedex No.3: Venusaur_

Red sighed.

Once again, he found Venusaur sleeping in the field.

This wouldn't be a problem if Pokemons weren't attracted to his flower.

Yes, a couple of Beedrills had come this time.

They weren't hostile, just wanting to collect nectar and pollen, before carrying on.

To his credit, his Venusaur was never fazed by them, deciding to just laze around the plains, just like his days as a Bulbasaur.

Walking over, the Venusaur opened his eyes to the familiar sight of his Trainer.

He watched as Red sat down next to it, patting his lap, allowing the large plant monster to inch closer and rest his head on his lap.

Thank Arceus Venusaur had the forethought to not try and crawl into his lap after his evolution.

Petting it with the care he always showed, he smiled, fondly remembering how far they've gotten since they first met.

Heck, he remembered the intense battle with Giovanni.

Despite the type advantage, Giovanni was not one to be taken lightly, as they both found out themselves.

Looking up towards the sky, he wondered whatever happened to him after he disappeared.

"Saur." His Venusaur called out, getting a smile from his trainer.

Yeah, he knew what he wanted.

Opening up his Pokeblock case, he fetched out a Pokeblock to give to the large plant monster, earning a delighted sound from him.

Bitter.

Just the way he liked it, strangely enough.

Thankfully, Erika's Venusaur liked the same thing, which was convenient since she always made extras for him.

Sweet girl, really.

 _Pokedex No.3: Mega Venusaur_

"Solarbeam." Red calmly said as his Venusaur did as ordered, firing a large beam of solar energy at his opponent.

His opponent didn't even stand a chance.

"Haha, so I guess that's the power of Mega Evolution that I've been hearing about?" Pryce asked as he readied his last Pokeball, his trump card.

"… No." Red spoke softly as Pryce was barely able to hear what he said.

He was old, you can't blame him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Pryce asked from afar.

"…" Red didn't say anything, choosing only to snap his fingers.

A sound that his Venusaur remembered all too fondly as it gathered energy into itself, resulting into the aforementioned Mega Evolution.

He didn't need it, Venusaur in his base form was enough to solo Pryce, but he had to show the man some respect.

Pryce was someone for Red to respect after all.

"Ah, I see, so this is what Mega Evolution feels like. Though I am surprised you were able to do so, seeing as how you don't have any sort of stones on you that would require such." Pryce chuckled.

This youngin was a real special one.

"But enough yammerings of an old man, let's get this battle over with, I'll be damned if you take down my entire team of Ice pokemons with one grass pokemon!" Pryce declared as he sent out his last Pokemon: Mamoswine.

Turning his hat, Red didn't say a thing, before he once again snapped his fingers.

Something that only his Pokemon would obviously be able to distinguish as the battle began.

Needless to say, he got his badge without too much difficulty.

 _ **Ey, there we go, I actually kind of like this.**_

 _ **I'm going to be showing how Red interacts with every Pokemon, including how their secondary forms are.**_

 _ **This is also a way to show character interactions with him and other well-known trainers.**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **I will have Red mingle with females.**_

 _ **Anyways, I'm going to put up Squirtle real soon.**_

 _ **Au Revoir.**_


	2. Squirtle-Blastoise

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. Jesus, if I did, I'd love to give Charizard more buffs.**

 **In the meantime, I promise I won't take this down. This is going to be my Pokemon Project to add as a fan to the series.**

 _Pokedex No.4: Squirtle_

Red couldn't help but smile at the silly antics of his newest addition: a Squirtle.

The little turtle was energetic after having been picked up by him.

He didn't even question about being caught, he just immediately tackled hug Red as soon as he let him out of his Pokeball.

Though, Red had to admit, this Squirtle was a bit daring with how he is.

The first battle Red sent him in, the small turtle immediately got into a battle ready stance, already waiting for a command from Red.

This Squirtle was almost as eager to fight as his Charizard.

That's a scary thought; maybe the 2 will get along.

It's even funnier how this one acts the same too, opting to be more physical than to use his elemental attacks, just like his Charizard used to and would now.

That being said, Red needed to teach it to be more versatile than just immediately tackling and biting the enemy.

That wasn't always going to work.

So it was really gratifying when he convinced him to even manage to use a water gun.

This was an accomplishment enough for the little turtle to immediately run towards Red, to hug his leg.

Smiling at the small turtle, he couldn't help but notice that even for the normal standards of Squirtles that he was really small.

Petting him, Red decided that with how the turtle fought, he might as well help him with what he loved.

Reaching into his pack, he got out a Silk Scarf and wrapped it around the small turtle who could only look up in confusion and innocence.

Red wasn't just giving it to him because it looked cute.

Considering how this Squirtle wanted to tackle into everything, he thought it'd be nice to give him something to make it so that when he does tackle something, it'll really hurt.

As if he realized what the scarf did, the small turtle immediately jumped up to tackle hug his new trainer.

In hindsight, Red thought, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give him a scarf to make his tackles hurt more, as the force knocked him onto his back.

As he regained his bearings, he couldn't help but notice the small Squirtle hugging him adoringly.

Smiling, he held the Squirtle close to him as he looked at the sky, thanking he wasn't in the middle of a road.

"Welcome to the family, Squirtle." Red whispered as he always will to every new member.

 _Pokedex No.5: Wartortle_

Red yawned as his Wartortle swam around the lake.

It was early in the morning and he decided that he and his Pokemons needed some time out of their pokeballs.

The newly evolved Wartortle had chosen to swim in the small lake with his Seaking, not that Seaking had anywhere else to go.

It was amusing for the still small turtle to try and befriend the rather timid fish.

Besides that, he got his Charizard to roast the berries as the small turtle eventually came out of the water, walking up to the 2.

Nudging the large dragon a bit, he pointed towards the lake, signaling that he wanted the large dragon to go swim with it, not aware the complications of such a thing.

Red couldn't help but chuckle at the sight as his Charizard had taken a kind of mentor role towards the small turtle.

While they were 2 completely different types of Pokemons, the fire spewing dragon did let the small turtle rest with it and watched it when Red left his Pokemons to go get supplied for the next town they'll travel to.

Sitting down, laying against his Venusaur, Red watched as the Wartortle try and fail to get the massive dragon into the water.

It was amusing to see and it really showed how innocent and clueless the small turtle still was.

He hoped he'd stay that way.

 _Pokedex No. 6: Blastoise_

Red snapped his fingers as he stared at his rival right in the eyes.

There were no words needed as his Blastoise immediately got into his shell and began spinning and spraying water from his cannons, propelling himself straight towards Blue's Machamp.

Blue, grinning the way he always did, immediately gave orders to catch the large shell flying straight towards him.

The Machamp immediately obeyed, catching the shell in midair with 2 of his arms, before Blue ordered it to do a Seismic Toss, making the 4 armed muscled creature slam the shell into the ground, cracking it as Red analyzed the situation carefully.

"Now, Machamp, don't let up and do a low kick!" Blue ordered as his Machamp nodded, readying his leg to send the turtle flying.

Before Red could respond, the Machamp kicked the shell into the sky.

"Now, before he can do anything, use Sky Uppercut!" Blue yelled as the Machamp immediately leaped up with a rising uppercut, to which Red could only smirk.

"Counter." He said loud enough for his large turtle to hear.

Inside his shell, the Blastoise immediately responded by coming out of his shell and meeting the Machamp's attack head on.

All that time in his shell, he was using Iron Defense so he can soak up more damage, so that when the time was right, he'd be able to deal it all back.

As the Machamps attack went straight for his head, the Blastoise countered all the damage he received and then some due to the gravity pulling it down.

As the dust settled, Blue was surprised to see his own Machamp knocked out, with a victorious Blastoise standing over him with nothing more than a slight bruise on his head.

Realizing what had happened, Blue could only smirk.

Damn voiceless communication.

Makes it hard to tell what orders Red had given his Pokemons.

And here he thought he'd be able to tell what message Red had conveyed through his damned finger snaps.

"Nice job, Red, but don't think we're done yet. I still have 5 more to go." Blue declared as Red could only return the smile, his Blastoise doing the same.

 _Pokedex No. 6: Mega Blastoise_

He needed more power.

He needed to beat the legendary Pokemon Groudon!

But his last Pokemon left was Blastoise since he needed his other Pokemons to defend the citizens.

He'd normally go with Charizard, but Blastoise would have a type advantage in this situation.

Realizing his own mistake, he had forgotten that Blastoise still lacked actual firepower outside of physical attacks.

His own mistake may cost him and his Blastoise's life.

The Groudon's defense was insane!

All Blastoise could do is try to push back with his own Hydro Pump, but despite the type advantage, Groudon wasn't legendary for nothing.

The Groudon was pushing them back with a Fire Blast of all things!

So this is what a legendaries primal form feels like…

As the heat slowly took Red over, he couldn't help but mutter a soft sorry to his loyal turtle.

The one time he made a mistake and failed will cause them both to die, so Red decided to do something he'd never had to do.

Putting his hand to his lips, he let out a loud high pitch whistle, causing his Blastoise to look back in shock.

If Blastoise followed through with that order, his master would surely die.

Steeling himself, Blastoise tanked another blast for his trainer.

No matter what, he wouldn't let his master die.

This newfound determination in the face of death caused a glow around Blastoise, as Red could only watch with a smirk.

It seems like all of his Pokemons were truly special after all.

So it wasn't at all surprising when Blastoise had mega evolved without a mega stone.

With his newfound powers, Blastoise used all 3 cannons to launch a large counter attack at Groudon.

Legendary or not, Blastoise will protect the one he considers family.

It wasn't until later that Red walked out of that magma cavern, blackened and burnt, but very much alive with his Blastoise behind him.

After recalling all his Pokemons, he left without a word, not waiting for the people he saved to cheer or praise him.

He was only in the right place at the right time.

Twirling a Heavy Ball in his hand, he could only smirk as his Blastoise's Pokeball rattled.

He really did have the best Pokemons.

He'll be sure to treat them later, with a new member to introduce.

 _ **There's Blastoise, this one I didn't really look into the Pokedex as much as I should've.**_

 _ **I kind of had my own mental perception of how the Squirtle line was here and thought this would be good enough.**_

 _ **Yeah, Red's really caught them all.**_

 _ **Needless to say, he's even traveled to other regions.**_

 _ **How else will I have my own selfish desires to have him paired up with every attractive female?**_

 _ **Cmon now.**_

 _ **I can't write a Pokemon fic solely on friendship.**_

 _ **What is this? Fairytail?**_

 _ **Glitch Out.**_


	3. Charmander-Charizard

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. I mean. You'd know if I did.**

 **Like an Armored Mega Nidoking.**

 **An Alolan Martial Artist Alakazam.**

 **A Snorlax that knows Slack Off.**

 **Seriously, why doesn't he know that?**

 _Pokedex No. 7: Charmander_

"Go on now, choose whichever one you like." Professor Oak gestured as Red slowly moved towards the table.

Looking at his options, he eventually stopped at one.

A Charmander.

A fire pokemon.

He stared into Red's eyes and the 2 instantly connected.

They knew what they wanted.

To be the best.

"Oh? A Charmander is your choice? That's a good choice for someone who believes in themselves to be quite skilled with raising Pokemons." Professor Oak informed as Red picked up the Pokeball, staring at the creature inside as Blue immediately dashed to the table.

"Well, I'll just take this one then! Squirtle! Hah! Looks like I'll have the type advantage!" Blue victoriously declared.

Red didn't mind, seeing as how he had a new friend to care for.

Before he could step outside the lab however, Blue immediately called him out.

"Hey, Red! Let's battle!" He challenged as he immediately dashed forward with his new Pokemon.

Red nodded as he himself held out his Pokeball, both beginning the battle.

The battle itself wasn't too great. Both sides just had their Pokemons scratch, tackle, growl and all until Blue's Squirtle eventually fainted.

"Aw, I chose the wrong one, oh well, smell you later!" Blue said as he dashed out the lab.

Looking down at his Pokemon.

His Pokemon.

Something he never got to say.

The Charmander blew a small stream of fire into the air, to show Red that he was still ready to battle.

Red grinned as Professor Oak smiled from where he stood.

Red and his Grandson are going to make it far.

It warmed his heart to see the small Charmander perch onto Red's back as he left, who gave Oak a slight nod in gratitude before leaving with his new Pokemon.

 _Pokedex No. 8: Charmeleon_

Red wasn't at all surprised when his Charmander first evolved.

He knew what evolution was and with the way his Charmander was going, he was bound to have evolved at some point.

It was amazing that he did it before they even reached their first gym though.

So as Red stared up at the massive Onix that had swiftly dealt with his own Rattatta and Pidgeotto, Red held his breath as he sent out his last Pokemon.

The gym leader, Brock, could only smile in victory at seeing a fire type.

It seems that the Pidgeotta wasn't to stall; he literally had no better options.

Sighing a bit, Brock ordered his Onix to barrage the fire lizard with Rock Throw.

At this level, this would normally bring down any new trainers, but to his surprise, the Charmeleon began attacking the rocks being thrown at him, instead of dodging.

Now this wasn't a new tactic, seeing as how other trainers have done the same tactic.

However, this Charmeleon was risking a lot to take the attack head on.

What he didn't notice that Red did, was that each attack on a rock had made Charmeleon's claws shinier and sharper.

Yes.

Charmeleon was sharping his claws off of Brock's Onix's attack to make his next attack stronger.

Keeping his cool, Brock decided to just have his Onix go straight in for the finish instead, ordering it to bind.

Little did he know, Red expected that, since his Rock Throw couldn't last forever and Red's Charmeleon was obviously daring Brock to test his limits against him.

So as Onix got into a position to wrap itself around Charmeleon and bind him, Red looked at his Pokemon in the eyes and nodded.

This small interaction lead to Charmeleon immediately leaping straight towards the head of the Onix.

Brock wasn't a Gym Leader for nothing however, immediately telling Onix to harden.

However, it was too little and too late.

Charmeleon's claws were at their peak so it wasn't that hard to imagine a Metal Claw nearly taking Onix down.

While the attack heavily damaged, Onix, Charmeleon took almost nothing in the battle, causing Brock to forfeit before his Onix gets hurt any further, earning Red the Boulder Badge.

As Brock recalled his Pokemon, Red looked over to his, whose fiery eyes met back with his.

The unsaid message was evident.

Charmeleon will stay with him until the end to fight the most powerful opponents.

As of now, the next gym leader seemed more of a challenge.

But first, Red needed to heal the rest of his team.

 _Pokedex No. 9: Charizard_

Red stayed quiet.

What can he say?

This girl just climbed the mountain he had decided to train on.

The mountain he specifically chose because it was full of wild Pokemons and harsh enough weather that even limited Blue, Lance, Professor Oak and even Giovanni's visits up here.

"So, you're the legendary Pokemon Master, Red, right?" The girl asked, though it was obvious.

Who else would be on top of this mountain?

Red didn't spare her a response, just choosing to take in her appearance.

She had long beautiful blonde hair, how it managed to stay like that, he'd never know.

She worse some interesting hair pins and was bundled up with black weather gear.

Eh, he can't be the only one used to this weather, can he?

"Not much of a talker, huh? Well, Mr. Legend, my name is Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh and I challenge you to a battle!" She declared as she sent out her first Pokemon.

Tilting his head, he shrugged, snapping his fingers loud enough for his Pokemons to hear through this weather.

Behind him, a massive figure flew up, casting a large shadow as he landed right in front of Red, his aura melting the ice and snow around him as the snow instantly melted just by being within a radius of the massive dragon.

Red snorted.

His first Pokemon sure was a show off.

Now to the matter at hand.

She said she was a champion, right?

The girl stared at his massive dragon in awe, before having her own Garchomp immediately attack with Stone Edge, after recognizing what Pokemon she was against.

Red didn't move an inch, since his Charizard knew by now how to dodge without his command.

Losing her chance to strike fast and end the first battle quickly, Cynthia ordered her Garchomp to use Double Team, causing it to create multiple clones of itself.

Preparing to have her Garchomp use Dig and surprise the Charizard with a direct hit with Stone Edge from underground while it was distracted by the clones, she was shocked to see all the clones immediately disappear.

"How?" Cynthia asked, seeing as how her Garchomp and most of her Pokemon's abilities to make clones should be flawless.

That's when Red pointed towards the sky.

As the hail pelted everyone around, Cynthia realized that the weather would make it impossible for any of her Pokemons to keep up a Double Team or even a Substitute.

Gritting her teeth, she realized that the young trainer was at an advantage from the start, however, he didn't order his Charizard to do anything yet, merely observing.

Was he testing her?

She'll be sure to at least show that he shouldn't be so lenient with a champion from Sinnoh.

"Garchomp! Mach Speed!" She commanded as her Pokemon immediately dashed forward with all of the speed it has to blindside the larger Pokemon.

One thing her Garchomp should have over the Charizard is the speed at the very least.

Yet, somehow, it didn't surprise her that the large fire dragon didn't move an inch as her Garchomp immediately collapsed when it got too close.

What?

The Charizard looked bored as he looked down upon the fallen Pokemon.

Seems the heat he was expelling was too much for even a Champion Pokemon that naturally resists the typing.

"You took out my strongest without even trying, what kind of training have you gone through?" Cynthia asked in bewilderment.

"…" Red looked over to his Charizard.

"?" He silently looked at his Charizard who only looked back with a shrug.

They didn't know how long they've been up in this mountain, but it seems the harsh conditioning is starting to pay off.

Snapping his fingers, his Charizard let out a large sigh, as the massive aura of heat died down, allowing there to be some levels of fairness for the Champion.

Smiling a bit, she realized he decided to go easy on her.

Despite what power the 1 Pokemon had shown, she wasn't going to back down.

Returning her Garchomp to its Pokeball, she selected another from her waist.

"Looks like you aren't a legend for nothing." She murmured, though he didn't hear.

She had her pride and wasn't going to back down from this.

"Come on, Pokemon Master Red, show me more." She yelled out as she sent out her Milotic.

Even though she knows he's holding back, she'd at least force him to show more of his power.

 _Pokedex No. 09: Mega Charizard Y_

Red silently cursed to himself as his Charizard shielded him against a massive blast with his wings.

This was a huge problem.

Mewtwo is no joke.

The anthromorphic clone of Mew was a powerful foe, so much that even his Charizard was having trouble.

One thing to take note of, is how it casually withstood the heat aura his Charizard would passively produce.

The psychic Pokemon had immediately sent a barrage of psywave attacks that would have laid waste to an army of Pokemons.

Not being one to go down easy, his Charizard resisted the psychic attacks and tanked whatever was sent towards him, before letting out a massive blast of fire of his own.

While his Charizard's natural attacks would have been enough to even overpower Moltres, Entei or any other trio of legendaries, the Mewtwo proved its worth by making a barrier to protect itself, not even flinching at the massive blast.

It was then it decided to gather energy into its hands, a move that Red recognized as Shadowball and flung it towards his Charizard.

The attack pierced through the massive flames his dragon was producing and it was only through good reactions that Red managed to order his Charizard to get out of the way.

Their power wasn't enough.

He would send out his other Pokemons, but nothing would change, they didn't have the firepower to contend with Mewtwo.

His Charizard's greatest strength was to get in close and finish things off, but this Mewtwo was obviously not going to let them do so.

He thought his Charizard would be fast enough to contend with the Anthromorphic cat like creature, but it seems more than capable of sending out an omnidirectional attack, so if his Charizard wanted to get in, he'd have to tank a few moves.

Clicking his tongue, Red snapped his fingers loud enough for his Charizard to hear.

It turned back to him and got the message.

While the Mewtwo was waiting for the next thing its new challenger was preparing for it, the Charizard in front of it suddenly started glowing.

Was it evolving?

From what he remembered, Charizards can't evolve past that stage.

However, the new form it took instantly clicked something in its massive brain.

Mega Evolution.

Scoffing at such a thing, it spun its hands in the air, creating a large psychic tornado.

If they wanted to resort to such a thing, then the Mewtwo itself would end things quick.

It was only in the middle of its attacks that the Mewtwo realized something.

Was it…

Sweating?

Staring down at the blinding fire of the Charizard, he realized that it was producing a much more potent and powerful aura than before.

To make matters worse, it began to absorb that heat into itself, charging up for a powerful attack.

Mewtwo wasn't going to let the drake do such a thing and launched its massive psychic tornado at the Pokemon.

It was then that the Pokemon had chosen to just release whatever it had stored towards the master of Psychic.

The attack had obliterated his tornado, but no matter, Mewtwo could just shield itself and play the war of attrition. No doubt that form wouldn't last long without having a power stone.

It was then that the genius realized that he wouldn't be able to withstand such power.

Slowly, the barrier cracked as the flames started slipping through.

It let out a large cry as it was blasted back.

Mega Evolution wasn't just a neat power up.

It was a way for a Pokemon to bond with its Trainer, creating an even greater link for them to fight as one.

Mewtwo didn't stand a chance from the beginning, due to knowing nothing but isolation.

Something that Red would change.

So as the legendary Pokemon struggled to get up, he looked up to see the trainer that had defeated it spinning a regular Pokeball on his finger.

Hmph.

How insulting.

Did the boy think he could capture him with just that because of his weakened state?

The Psychic creature knew he had a Master Ball and was conserving its energy all this time to immediately break the creation the moment he pulled it out.

But, wait.

That wasn't a look of mock or greed in the trainer's eyes.

It was one of kindness.

The Pokeball wasn't a way to mock it or save the Masterball, it was an offer for Mewtwo.

A choice for it to either stay where it was or join the Trainer.

Scoffing at how he'd normally have killed the boy, he did have his pride and the boy did show it some respect.

Slowly, the Mewtwo pressed one of its 3 fingers onto the Pokeball, allowing it to be captured.

Grinning widely, he turned to his Charizard who had gone back to his base form after the large blast.

The large dragon stared at him, before his owner complied.

Rolling his eyes, he reached into his backpack and he fished out a container.

Opening it up, revealing it to have been holding a Whipped Dream, he tossed it to his Charizard who immediately caught it with his mouth.

He deserved it.

Walking over to pat the dragons back, he smiled as they began to exit the cave.

They went in together; they'll go out together, despite the obvious damage to his Pokemon.

He was too stubborn to show it though.

 _Pokedex No.09: Mega Charizard X_

Red shielded his eyes as his Charizard clashed once again with Rayquaza.

His Charizard having already turned into his black and blue form.

No, he didn't know what to call these mega forms; no one gave him a pamphlet.

The Master of the Sky was a real challenge.

He'd bet that Mewtwo in his base form would struggle against him.

However, Red wasn't backing down.

Not with his Ace and longest partner with him.

Riding on his back, he realized the danger he was in and how he was handicapping his powerful drake, but there was no other way.

The Rayquaza wasn't going to touch down on the ground for a long time and this was the one chance he was going to be able to battle it.

The Lord of the Skies began charging up another Hyper Beam, causing Red to order his Pokemon to immediately respond with his own Blast Burn.

The 2 attacks collided once more, causing Red to hang on, lest he be blown off.

The 2 attacks seemed about even, but what shocked him the most was that as the smoke cleared, the Rayquaza seemed to have changed form.

It can Mega Evolve too?!

This was a massive lack of information that he didn't know.

Besides Mewtwo, he wasn't aware of any other legendary Pokemons being able to Mega evolve and Mewtwo was only capable of such a thing, because it was artificially created.

It was then that the Rayquaza in its new form dashed at his Charizard at an incredible speed, immediately charging right into it and knocking the 2 out of the sky.

Was that Extremespeed?!

This was a much tougher fight than anything he had fought before.

As Red's Charizard safely landed on the ground, making sure that his trainer was still okay, Red got out a crystal.

Dragonium Z.

While Charizard didn't like relying on outside factors to help the 2 win a battle, Red was still his trainer and the Dragonium Z crystal was at the very least an item from his trainer.

Thankfully, they at the very least used it enough for Red to not have to do the weird pose.

As the Rayquaza descended from the sky to attack them, a black glow of purple energy started to surround his Charizard, before wrapping around him.

Pointing towards the sky as he stood on the ground, Red snapped his fingers, getting his Charizard to immediately take off to charge the Rayquaza head on with Devestating Drake.

The powerful clash was large enough to cause a large explosion, one that Red needed to shield himself from.

As the dust settled, his heart fell when he didn't see his Charizard standing as he always would.

Instead, both Pokemons were knocked out and in their original form.

Running over, he made sure that his friend was all right.

A puff of smoke and the massive behemoth rolling over onto his back was evident enough that the Charizard was just exhausted.

Smiling, he patted the battle loving dragon's head, before turning to the Rayquaza with a smile on his face.

Twirling a Pokeball on the tip of his finger, he was ashamed to be glad that Blue taught him how to do such a thing.

But the action itself was enough for the Charizard to roll his eyes.

His trainer sure was a show off.

But that wasn't the point.

It seems Professor Oak was going to have yet another Legendary to study.

 _ **Eyyyyy.**_

 _ **My most favorite Pokemon of all time battling against 2 of my most favorite legendaries of all time plus soloing one of the most powerful trainers in Pokemon's team.**_

 _ **Yes, Charizard is massively powerful, it's Red, so I'm allowed to make him so.**_

 _ **God, I love Charizard. Was always my most favorite Pokemon.**_

 _ **I always imagine them to be bloodknights or whatever you consider the term.**_

 _ **Up next, Caterpie, Weedle and Pidgey.**_

 _ **Gen 1 Pokemons that we all have an amount of care for.**_


	4. Caterpie-Butterfree

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, I'd have every Pokemon have their own unique niche in the meta game.**

 **Buff Butterfree's stats a bit and give it a couple of more moves to go with tinted lens.**

 **Hook Electivire up with some stronger variety of moves.**

 **Give Duscnoir more health.**

 **Gawd, Game Freak, you're really unaware of the lesser used Pokemons.**

 _Pokedex No.10: Caterpie_

Red facepalmed once again that day.

This Caterpie just didn't want to battle.

He ordered her to tackle and she nuzzles her opponent.

The small caterpillar was just too nice for battling.

While he respected and cared for what his Pokemon's wants and needs, considering he did just take them out of their habitat and all, he still needed his Pokemons to be able to do something.

That being said, at the very least this Caterpie was at least willing to use String Shot.

That's all he could do with this Caterpie so far, have it string shot a Pokemon he wanted to catch or battle and swap out to someone else who was willing to battle.

It was an alright way to do things.

It was fine; the Caterpie didn't have to hurt anything and he was able to at least have her do something.

A part of him wanted to just send the Caterpie off to Professor Oak, but after making it out of Viridian Forest, he had grown attached.

This was fine, not every Pokemon of his had to battle.

So in the meantime, he just enjoyed the small caterpillar's company with the rest of his Pokemons.

The cute critter would try to nuzzle up against his Pokemons to gain some affection, but would only receive deadpan stares at.

Well, every Pokemon except his Mankey, of course.

He still didn't know how to handle him, so he kept him in his Pokeball.

 _Pokedex No.11: Metapod_

Huh, that was weird.

He was sure Pokemons only evolved when they battled or came into contact of some sort of catalyst specific for their evolution.

That being said…

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

This was quite a change of pace for Red.

His Caterpie went from something that had nothing but love to give to a motionless cocoon that did nothing but stare.

Well.

That'll hold schedules back a bit.

There's not much he could do with his new Metapod, so maybe this is a great time to take a break from training before the gym.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

His red eyes turned away from the Pokemon, letting go the rest of his Pokemons, except Mankey, to spend time at their leisure.

 _Pokedex No.12: Butterfree_

Red narrowed his eyes as his Golbat got knocked out; falling to the ground as Red moved to make sure he was alright.

He had expected his Golbat to at the very least handle Misty's Goldeen.

Maybe he was overestimating his Pokemons, since Golbat did take out her Staryu.

No matter.

Red held out his Charmeleon's Pokeball.

There was an obvious type advantage, but Charmeleon always pulled through for him.

He was going to send his ace out, before the fire lizard shook in his Pokeball.

Red stared at his first friend, who looked back at him.

The unsaid message was conveyed.

Charmeleon only wanted to go against her best.

Sighing, Red pulled out Butterfree.

The Metapod it once was had evolved during Mt. Moon.

Right now was a good time to test her strength in her first battle.

Her first battle where she'll actually battle.

Taking a deep breath, he sent out his Butterfree, who looked so happy to just be out.

"Hah, that's your next Pokemon? After your last 3 Pokemons, I had expected something tougher, oh well." Misty taunted as she pointed towards the butterfly Pokemon.

"Goldeen, Water Pulse." She ordered and the small fish sent out a ring of water at the flying butterfly.

"Butterfree, move out of the way." Red called out, and the butterfly obeyed, moving away from the water attack.

Great, she listened.

Guess, it's just attacking that she has problems wi-

Wait.

If he remembered from what his Pokedex said…

"Buterfree, use stun spore!" Red called out, and the butterfly Pokemon began to sprinkle the spores over the field.

"Goldeen, hide under the water! Don't let it hit you!" Misty responded and the water pokemon hid under, avoiding the spore attack.

"Tch." Red didn't have time to truly train Butterfree, so he was more or less forced to give verbal commands.

"Butterfree, stay far away from the water, don't let it reliably use ranged attacks!" Red yelled out, to which she flew high above the arena.

"Hmph, if ranged attacks won't work, then all we have to do is get a bit closer, Goldeen, splash!" Misty commanded, having the fish come out of the water and onto the platform to splash against it hard enough to fly towards the Butterfree.

"Now, use your Horn Attack!" Misty yelled as Red had to immediately react, lest his Butterfree's first battle was going to be with her pierced.

"Butterfree, use gust!" Red ordered, having his Butterfree flap her wings hard enough to push back the Goldeen.

"Ngh. Goldeen, use water gun at the center." The Gym Leader commanded, having her Goldeen shoot straight into the center where it couldn't be blown back.

"Butterfree, counter with a Psybeam!" Red called out to his butterfly Pokemon, who switched to using her innate psychic abilities to send a psychic beam at the fish.

The 2 attacks clashed, however, the Goldeen being more in tune with its water element had the upperhand.

Not letting up, Red immediately gave his Butterfree another order.

"Butterfree, break it off and quickly use Psybeam on the water, enough to make it swirl around!" Red yelled and to the confusion of Misty, the Butterfly Pokemon did.

Swirling the water around the fish, Misty was at a lost as to what he was doing to tell the fish what to do.

It was then she realized how sparkly the water was.

"Wait, the earlier attack!" She realized a little too late. "Goldeen! Swim under! You should be able to avoid the spores!" Misty cried out, but it was too late.

The wave crashed onto the fish, paralyzing and damaging it, as the Butterfree remained oblivious towards the damage it was doing.

The stun spores she spread remained floating on the water, but harmless unless forced against you.

So it wasn't too hard to have a large wave of paralyzing spores to put a Pokemon down for the count.

Misty recalled her Goldeen, seeing as how it was unable to battle, before sending out her last Pokemon, Starmie.

Looking up towards the oblivious Butterfree, he whistled, calling her back.

It was the few things every Pokemon of his eventually learned.

The adorable butterfly Pokemon immediately nuzzled against Red.

The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Petting her gently, he mused how her first real battle ended with her oblivious towards the fact that it had hurt another Pokemon.

After this, he was going to have to send her to Oak.

She didn't need to follow him on his journey, not if it meant possibly getting hurt or being forced to do something she didn't want.

Turning to the last Pokemon Misty sent out, Red readied Charmeleon's Pokeball as Butterfree latched onto his back.

For now, he'll enjoy the Pokemon's presence.

 _ **There we go, some adorable Caterpie Tree stuff.**_

 _ **Not every Pokemon of Red's is going to be super op or a capable battler.**_

 _ **Some are just sweet and good friends.**_

 _ **I can never see my own Butterfree as a good battler.**_

 _ **Just a sweet innocent butterfly to do other things.**_


	5. Weedle-Beedrill

**Disclaimers: Man, I don't own this. Go away.**

 _Pokedex No.13: Weedle_

Oh, damn.

Oh, Arceus.

Oh, sweet mother of Miltanks.

He just wanted to catch a Weedle.

But the little worm had to make a ruckus and now there's a swarm of Beedrills on him.

He should've listened to the old man.

 _Flashback_

"Now you gotta listen here, sonny, don't catch a Kakuna and don't catch a Beedrill. Beedrills are angry little buggers that'll try to kill you for taking them from their home. Kakuna's are worse. Sure, they're easy to catch, but these little things will hold a grudge for being taken advantage at their weakest. What you gotta do is catch them at their youngest. They'll be curious and innocent to the world so you raising them will make them get attached to you. Make sure when you catch one that you don't take too long, otherwise they'll make a ruckus and alert the hive." The old man rattled on as he had his coffee.

"Uh, yeah, but I ju-" Red began, but the Old Man continued.

"And if you so happen to have alerted the whole hive don't try to run, they'll be too fast unless you have a fast mount, which I'm sure you don't at this young of an age. Turn back and fight. If you manage to take down 2 Beedrills, the hive will move away to not risk any more casualties, but if they keep chasing, that means they've lost a lot of young ones this season and can't risk anymore." The old man advised as Red stared at him, taking in some of the knowledge.

Well, he did want some more Pokemons to add to his team…

 _Flashback end._

Immediately sending out his Charmeleon, he decided to fight the oncoming threat.

Only 2, right?

His Charmeleon didn't look too impressed as the large swarm of Beedrill began to descend upon them.

His Charmeleon looked back at him with a "really?" look, before he blew a large wave of flames at them.

It's too bad that his Charmeleon was quite lacking in firepower.

The swarm went through the wave of fire and like wasps from hell, they dove them.

It was at this point that Red panicked and sent out all of his Pokemons that he had on hand to help.

Mankey, Pidgeotto, Nidoran, Caterpie, Rattatta.

He snapped his fingers to have them all attack.

Scratches, gusts, horn attacks and string shots.

They did all they could to support Charmeleon.

So after nearly burning down a portion of the forest, it wasn't a surprise that Red's team emerged victorious.

It wasn't until Red remembered a few of the things the old man had told him.

"If they keep chasing, that means they've lost a lot of young ones this season and can't risk anymore."

Red looked at all the Beedrills he defeated and the portion of the forest he burned down.

He was sure they fainted, right?

Damnit, all he wanted was a Weedle.

Sighing, he sat down as his team gathe-

Mankey immediately leaped at Pidgeotto to attack her, but was met with nothing but air as she flew off.

Red impassively returned Mankey.

As his team gathered, Red couldn't help but feel remorse for what he did.

That was until the Weedle he found earlier, no doubt it was the same, was crawling through the destruction, stopping right in front of him to eat a leaf.

A single leaf out of the entire forest.

That was right in front of him.

Sighing. Might as well finish what he was going to do.

He took out a Pokeball.

 _Pokedex No. 14: Kakuna_

Kakuna stared out of his owners backpack.

Everyone Red passed by stared back.

This was so awkward…

He is a trainer and here he is, carrying around his Kakuna like a child.

Apparently, unlike a Metapod, Kakunas need to be outside of their pokeballs to evolve and grow.

That being said, this Kakuna was heavier than he thought.

Red wasn't a weak fragile boy, but this Kakuna was definitely not 22 pounds!

Not to mention he HAD to keep him in his backpack.

Due to his Kakuna working hard to make himself a new body while in his shell, the shell was quite hot to touch.

Nothing Red wanted to have a prolong hold of in his hands.

It wasn't super burning and fiery, but it was enough to give him displeasure to hold while trudging through Cerulean City.

Thankfully, he was almost to the lake where he wanted to spend a nice amount of time cooling down and relaxing with his Pokemons.

In the meantime.

"Another kid from Viridian or Pewter City probably… Poor kid, trying to get himself a Beedrill." Someone whispered.

Sigh.

He was almost sure this won't be the only time he'd be stared at like this.

 _Pokedex No. 15: Beedrill_

"Drill Run." Red commanded as his Beedrill complied, immediately getting the Bee pokemon to move into the air and begin spinning around, forming a drill and diving at his opponent.

"Hwa! Hitmonlee! Blaze kick!" The Karate King Kiyo roared as his Pokemon met the attack with his own.

The 2 attacks collided, with neither side getting too hurt and moving away from each other.

Seeing as how his Beedrill was evenly matched with the Karate King's Hitmonlee, Red frowned.

Guess he really underestimated the large man.

Unlike most trainers, Gym leaders and normal trainers alike, this guy's Pokemons were extremely well trained.

So much that he was sure that he was using the same methods that Red used to train his Pokemons, day in and day out.

"Beedrill, Poison Jab." Red ordered, causing his Beedrill to dash in to deal a flurry of poisonous attacks.

"Rolling Kick!" Kiyo barked out the order, causing his Hitmonlee to do a roundhouse kick to knock away the Bee from touching him.

Tch.

So he wasn't even going to allow him to poison him.

No matter.

Snapping his fingers, his Beedrill immediately understood and began spreading toxic spikes onto the floor of the arena.

This is Red's trump card.

He's always tried to teach his Pokemons to respond to his voiceless commands.

That way, he'll be able to have them do something without being countered.

"HM?! Toxic Spikes without a verbal order? I see. Do not think this will hinder us!" The Karate King roared as he stamped his foot and pointed at his Beedrill.

"Hitmonlee! Mega Kick! Use all your power!" The large man ordered.

The bipedal Pokemon didn't spare his trainer a glance and immediately charged for a powerful strike and throwing itself at his Beedrill at a blindingly fast speed.

Not being the one to get caught surprised too easily, Red could see that he had decided to end this as soon as possible, lest the poison his Hitmonless would inevitably succumb to take him down.

"Beedrill, counter with X Scissors!" Red yelled out, having his Beedrill counterattack with the same amount of force.

This continued on for a bit.

Both Pokemons focused on pure speed and power, but only one needed to stall out the battle enough to win.

Realizing this, the Karate King commanded his Hitmonlee to stop, retrieving him back into his Pokeball.

"There's no point in continuing a pointless venture, we have loss. Please, do not take our emblem as your trophy; instead, take one of our prized fighting Pokemons." The man said as Beedrill and Red could only looked at eachother in a confused way.

Here they were, on the edge of their seats, waiting for the final blow to happen and he just recalls his Pokemon before he succumbs to the poison.

Honestly, they felt kind of cheated even if they won.

Sighing, Red just walked over to claim his prize as his Beedrill hovered over the arena.

Not much to say about what happened.

 _Pokedex: No.15: Mega Beedrill_

Red looked around the area and sighed.

Holding out a Pokeball, he pressed the button and as soon as the click can be heard, his faithful Beedrill popped out and looked around the area.

Nature was a remarkable force.

It had been 4 years and yet this forest already regrew trees that should've taken 1000 to have completely grown back.

This one area where he met and found what was once a Weedle.

…

And probably burnt most of his family alive.

Not that he'd ever be able to know or comprehend.

Looking at the bee in question, he couldn't help but smile as he adorably looked around the place in awe.

It probably didn't really remember much of this place but the connection was there.

Sitting down against a tree, Red couldn't help but look at the largest tree in the area.

Something was off about it.

Moving over to it, he noticed a peculiar yellowish gold orb.

Red's eyes glazed over it before he looked back towards his Beedrill.

Snapping his fingers, his Beedrill immediately reacted and got in front of him, raising his stinger to salute his owner.

Smiling, he held out the stone to which his loyal bee touched and began glowing as a bright light emanated between the 2.

Once the light died down, Red opened his eyes to see his Beedrill with a much rougher look as everything about him seemed sharper.

Understanding how some Mega Evolutions can harm or kill a Pokemon's personality to make them a perfect battler, Red warily reached out to pet his Pokemon.

To his surprise, or not, the bee still bowed his head to allow his trainer to pet him, nuzzling his hand as it affectionately allowed it.

Smiling, Red cut the energy between the 2 and his Beedrill was back to how he was, unaware of any changes.

Getting up, Red sighed as his Beedrill followed him towards where they came from.

Looking back, Red couldn't help but hear some small cheers from the forest.

Almost as if the forest he burnt down 4 years ago had forgiven him and congratulated him on his friendship with what was once a baby Weedle.

 _ **Sorry it took awhile. I kind of didn't know what to do with these 2 seeing as how I had so many plans for Mega Beedrill but wanted to save those types for another Pokemon. Either way, have fun with this little bit as I advance towards the next one.**_


	6. Pidgey-Pidgeot

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. I did download an app called Pokeland Legends and I'm having a fair amount of fun on it. That's all.**

 _Pokedex No.16: Pidgey_

Red yawned as he ate his breakfast.

Nothing but a good ol' scrambled Poke eggs that'll start off the day great for him.

…

Red's Pidgey was sitting on top of his head.

…

The guilt.

Red pressed his hand against his chest.

Why was he enjoying such an abomination?!

Hanging his head, he wasn't even sure if what he was eating was Pidgey eggs.

Pidgey began nuzzling his ear, unaware that he was eating what could be the offspring of her race.

Red sighed.

He was aware that Pidgey was a completely different race from something like a Doduo or something.

But considering he was planning on capturing and befriending every Pokemon, it was hard not to feel bad.

Though he guessed since Pokemons eat one another this was only to be fair.

Still…

Pidgey hopped in front of him, tilting his head at why he seemed so down.

Sighing, Red gave his recently caught Pidgey a pokebean.

Chirping happily, the small bird Pokémon happily snatched it up before flying away.

Smiling, Red resumed to enjoying his eggs.

…

Kind of.

 _Pokedex No.17: Pidgeotto_

"Pidgeotto, sand attack!" Red commanded, to which the bird Pokemon immediately kicked up dust into the eyes of the Team Rocket members Zubat.

"Stop doing that! He doesn't even have eyes!" The Rocket member cried out as the Zubat's accuracy somehow began to dip.

The day a fresh trainer begins making a member of a notorious organization begin to sob in a Pokemon battle was quite a sight.

Needless to say, Red kept ordering his bird Pokemon to keep kicking sand into the Rocket members Pokemon.

He's a villain, it doesn't matter what they do.

Besides, not even Brock complained about this.

 _ **With Brock**_

Brock was rubbing the sand out of his Rhyhorn's eyes.

It was truly a strange thing that sand attack was the universal attack that causes any Pokémon's accuracy to drop.

Well, except Pokemon that have particularly sharp eyes.

Seriously, that just wasn't fair.

The kid just kept kicking sand into his Rhyhorn's eyes.

 _Pokedex No.18: Pidgeot_

An enourmous searing column of fire narrowly singed Red's ear as his Pidgeot dove to the right quickly.

Team Magma was after them.

Red held onto his Pidgeot as she continued to dodge all the attacks from the furious Magma members.

Holding the disc he stole in his mouth, Red was grateful that the Team Magma base was a cave with pretty high ceilings; otherwise they wouldn't have had as much space to maneuver through.

Red needed to get back to authorities with this disc to warn them of Team Magma's impending attack.

While it's most likely they'll just change their plans, Red needed proof that Team Magma had plans to attack them and what better than a part 1 disc of what was probably a carefully layered multipart plan?

Looking towards the exit, he immediately recognized the Team Magma leader, Maxie.

Cursing his luck, Red held pulled himself up to get atop his massive bird who stopped midair, her wings still flapping to support them both as the Team Magma members began surrounding him.

"Why, if it isn't the legendary Pokemon Master…" The Magma Leader spoke as he stared up at him through his glasses with indifference.

Red gave no response.

"No response? That is no matter. I'll make sure you'll stay quiet, regardless of your status." The leader said as he beckoned his grunts to attack.

They all obeyed and a massive blaze of fire attacks erupted towards them, ready to turn their world to ash.

Staring at the giant blaze as it approached, it almost seemed like they were finished here, but Red could only thank that they were in Team Magma's base instead of Team Aquas.

Feeling Pidgeot's muscles begin to tighten, Red held on as the bird immediately dove towards the fire attack to the surprise of others.

Spinning into it, the majestic bird took the flames upon herself and made it her own, before turning towards the exit to flap her wings once, creating a much more powerful heat wave than she would have been able to do so on her own.

Seeing this, Maxie immediately moved, lest he get burnt, allowing Red and his Pidgeot to dive on out, escaping from them as Maxie pushed up his glasses.

He underestimated a renowned legendary Pokemon master and that was his own mistake.

He merely took the boy as a child with all power and no real foresight.

Stepping forward, his grunts made a line for him to walk through as he didn't say a word.

He didn't know why this boy was here of all places, but he'll deal with him later.

Palming the orb in his hand, Maxie could only grin.

No matter how legendary of a trainer you are, there's only so much you can do towards what shaped the Earth you walk on.

 _Pokedex No. 18: Mega Pidgeot_

" _ONCE AGAIN, WE HAVE RED BACK ON THE FIELD AGAINST LONG TIME CHALLENGER: VITO WINSTRATE!"_

Red looked from under his visor as the name rung a bell.

Winstrate…?

 _ **A couple of weeks before.**_

"Oh my, the legendary Pokemon Trainer Red is at OUR house! Why if our boy was here, he'd be trying to battle you! You are his biggest role model!" Victoria Winstrate exclaimed.

"Feh! He's just another pretty boy celebrity, look at how scrawny he is." Vicky Winstrate scoffed as she drank her tea.

"Isn't Vito the same though? You can't be bias now, mom." Victor Winstrate laughed as he called from the couch, watching some sort of TV program.

"You guys are EMBARASSING me!" Vivi Winstrate whined as she immediately turned back to Red, blushing heavily. "Sorry about that… my family's all about battling, especially with my brother gone, b-but not that battling is a bad thing! I battle to you know, b-but n-not as good as you…" She stammered as Red could only stare for a bit.

"A-ah, I'm so sorry, it's just that you're so cool a-and I'm j-just a nobody an-" She was about to begin, before Red put a stop to that.

The age old patting a young girl on the head always got them to be quiet.

"A-ah…" She could only blush even more intensely as her mother laughed loudly.

"Vivi's got a crush~!" She yelled as Victor yelled "WHAT?!"

Red sighed.

He just heard that this was a good place to battle…

 _ **Present**_

Red blinked.

The boy didn't even have the same hair color as his family members.

Weird.

"Haha! It's an honor to battle you, Red! I'm a huge fan!" Vito said from the other side as Red looked back at him, nodding his head.

He could already guess from the run-in with his family.

" _ALRIGHT, LET'S HAVE THE MATCH READY IN 3, 2, 1, GO!"_ The announcers voice blared through the speakers as both trainers sent out their Pokemon.

Vito sent out his Alakazam as Red sent out Pidgeot.

" _IT SEEMS LIKE THIS WILL BE AN ALAKAZAM VS PIDGEOT BATTLE! WILL ALAKAZAM'S PSYCHIC POWERS TRUMP WHAT IS NO DOUBT AMAZING POWER AND SKILL?!"_ The announcer's voice commented as Vito didn't give him a chance to even continue.

"Since you're a champion, I gotta go all out!" Vito yelled as his bracelet glowed, causing his Alakazam to do the same.

" _IT SEEMS LIKE VITO IS PULLING NO PUNCHES AND IMMEDIATELY MEGA EVOLVING HIS ALAKAZAM IN ONE GO! HE DOESN'T INTEND TO GO START OFF SMALL AGAINST THE LEGENDARY RED!"_ The announcer yelled as the crowd roared.

"Heh, Alakazam, get him with a Focus Blast!" Vito ordered and the humanoid psychic Pokemon complied as it focused a ball of energy, immediately targeting his Pokemon.

Red wasn't fazed as he did his trademark snap, getting his Pidgeot to flyback, not letting the attack reach her, before charging her attack.

"Alakazam, that's a Sky Attack, quick! Disable!" Vito, not one to wait, immediately ordered as his Alakazam immediately disappeared.

Appearing above Red's Pidgeot, the Alakazam disabled Pidgeot from using her Sky Attack, blocking off the energy and mildly confusing her.

"Now! Use that chance to Body Slam it!" Vito yelled, knowing that any attack that his Alakazam would normally be able to do would take a while to charge, allowing the bird Pokemon to recover and counter.

The Alakazam did not hesitate as it used the force of gravity for it to immediately slam into the bird.

While the weight and physical power of the psychic Pokemon wasn't going to be enough to do serious damage, it was still something to note that every hit will count.

As the 2 Pokemons fell from the sky, with Alakazam using Pidgeot to dampen the landing, Red spoke from his position.

"Mimic." The young prodigy said as his Pokemon immediately copied the earlier Teleport move to safely have them on the ground.

" _WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY OF REACTION AND UNDERSTANDING OF THEIR POKEMONS! TRULY THIS WILL BE AN EXCITING FIRST ROUND!"_ The announcer roared into the mic, the crowd cheering in approval.

"Sky Drop." Red spoke as soon as soon as he saw his bird safe.

His Pidgeot understood and immediately took to the sky, carrying the Alakazam on her back.

"Alakazam! Teleport!" Vito immediately reacted, knowing that despite all it's power, his Alakazam was quite fragile.

"Mirror move." Red commanded, as everyone could only watch in shock as Alakazam was unable to teleport.

"What? But how?!" Vito asked incredulously.

That was the trick that Red came up with his Pidgeot.

Pidgeot was able to learn both Mimic (thanks to some help from Copycat) and Mirror Move.

However, it doesn't stop there.

Through careful and intense special training, Red was able to have his Pidgeot use those 2 moves to learn any 2 moves that happen during each battle.

While a normal Pokemon could only use such moves to remember recently used moves, Red and his Pidgeot was capable of taking just one step further.

It isn't a surprise, since Pidgeot was always capable of taking others power for her own for a while.

That being said, it's only 2 moves and for this battle…

"Teleport and… Disable?!" Vito realized in shock.

Red looked up towards his Pokemon about to slam the Psychic type into the ground.

"Urgh. Alakazam! Use Psychic on yourself to increase the the impact!" Vito hesitated before yelling the command.

His Alakazam nodded, understanding the plan as it used it's psychic powers to speed up the fall.

No matter what, both will be slammed against the pavement and with Pidgeot's speed, their combined weight and Alakazam's massive psychic powers, this will be a double knock out.

That was until Pidgeot began glowing.

Unfazed, Red continued to stare until the 2 Pokemons slammed into the stadium, a massive explosion of dust and dirt flew over everyone, forcing anyone close enough to cover their eyes.

When everything settled down, they turned to see a different type of Pidgeot triumphantly standing over the no longer mega evolved Alakazam.

" _W-WHAT AN AMAZING DISPLAY! SOMEHOW RED'S PIDGEOT IS NOT ONLY ABLE TO COPY 2 MOVES, BUT IS EVEN CAPABLE OF MEGA EVOLVING WITHOUT NEEDING A COMMAND! IS THIS THE POWER THAT ONLY A POKEMON MASTER CAN HOPE TO ACHIEVE?!"_ The Announcer went wild as the crowd was in an uproar.

Red was always able to show them something truly amazing.

"Tch. This doesn't mean anything yet! I'm not quite finished!" Vito declared with a smile, feeling energetic at facing his hero, before sending out an Electrode, to which Red and his Pidgeot looked at eachother, nodding.

Only 5 more to go…

 _ **There's that chapter. Just a little more Red having his Pokemon use a niche ability. In this case, his Pidgeot being able to copy any 2 moves for one given battle.**_

 _ **Only some Pokemons will be able to mega evolve without a mega stone and without a command. It really depends and varies.**_

 _ **But there's your chapter. Let's check up on Rattatta next.**_

 _ **I'm going to count Alolan forms as Alolan pokedex, so that's waaaaay into the future.**_


	7. Rattatta-Raticate

**Disclaimers: Me no own Pokemon. Me just simple nerd. Please no sue.**

 _Pokedex No.19: Rattatta_

This was quite uncomfortable.

Everyone at the Pokemon Center stared as Red impassively let a Rattatta gnaw on his head.

Cheeky little rodent.

Red found the pest alone surviving off of a small farm's vegetables.

It isn't surprising that it was displeased with him for coming in, defeating it, and then changing its former lifestyle.

Oh well.

It'll have to get used to it like every other Pokemon.

Good thing that this Rattatta's teeth haven't been completely sharpened yet.

He'll need to give it something to chew on later, since Rattatta's need something for them to strengthen their teeth on.

In the meantime…

"U-um, sir, are you okay?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly as Red nodded, before leaving.

There's not much he can do, but let the Rattatta try its best.

 _Pokedex No.20: Raticate_

"What's this? A Raticate? You think you can defeat The Great Proton with a rat?" The Executive Rocket member scoffed as he faced down the red eyed boy.

Red didn't pay him any mind as he waited for the man to send his Pokemon.

He was bored.

He had heard Team Rocket had revived and while there was some kid going around ruining their plans, Red wasn't going to allow them to roam free despite that fact.

"Hmph, you've got guts, but no brains kid." Proton remarked as he sent out an Aggron, earning a surprise from Red.

"Haha, what's this? You thought I'd use some fodder Pokemons, didn't you? Well, surprise, surprise, after getting beat by another kid, I decided to bring out some heavy hitters. I am an Executive for a reason." The Rocket member grinned evilly as he pointed towards Red's Raticate.

"Now, go, Aggron. Turn that rat into a bloody mess!" The rocket executive commanded as the Aggron immediately charged straight at the Raticate.

Not needing to tell his Pokemon anything, the small rodent immediately moved to meet the massive behemoth with a sucker punch to the face.

While Aggron's are known for their immense defense and armor, Red's Raticate was no joke and was at least able to phase the giant Pokemon.

"Hah, what was that supposed to do? Aggron, iron defense!" Proton taunted before giving his Pokemon an order.

The Aggron roared as it began bracing itself, a metallic sheen covering it.

"No matter what you do, you won't be able to pierce this defense!" Proton laughed loudly, before stopping.

"Now Aggron, Rock Polish." Proton grinned as the Steel type began grinding it's arms and legs against its own body, increasing it's speed.

All the while, Red simply stared, unfazed as his Raticate stayed silent.

"What's wrong boy? Your speed is now useless, your power is now useless and now, Aggron, Heavy Slam!" Proton commanded as the Aggron immediately leaped to slam against the Raticate at blindingly fast speed.

"Again." Red said impassively as his Raticate immediately moved to once again punch the Aggron, getting the same results as he previously did.

The Aggron landed on its feet as Red's Raticate did the same.

"What?! You're still able to struggle?!" Proton seethed before calling for his Pokemon.

"Aggron! Full force, Head Smash!" The Executive ordered as the Aggron took off at a faster pace, going at an unimaginably fast pace.

The Aggron was going at breakneck speed, a straight blitz towards Raticate, uncaring of whether or not it'd miss or if it'd get hurt.

Something that almost every Aggron is capable of due to their enormously hard armor.

Smirking, Red was waiting for this, before snapping his fingers.

"Counter it." Red spoke just barely loud enough for his Raticate to hear.

Getting the message, the rodent once again moved to meet the giant Pokemon, noticeably glowing blue, but instead of like before, the moment Raticate touched the Aggron, all of Aggron's momentum was turned against it, taking the damage it would have done but twice as much.

The attack that would have hit Raticate was returned and doubled as the Aggron staggered for a bit, before falling.

"W-wha? What happened?" Proton asked in disbelief.

Red simply stared at the Rocket member, waiting for his next Pokemon.

Proton growled as he placed his hand on where his Pokeballs were.

"I don't know what you did, but I'll have you know why i'm the most terrifying member of Team Rocket." Proton seethed, promising his pain.

Red simply waited as his Raticate did the same.

He had all the time in the world to mess with these people again.

 _ **Well, there's Red and a simple Raticate. While there wasn't anything really special with Raticate besides its ability to disrupt and return, Red was at the very least able to use his own experience and cunning to turn things on the Rocket Executive in a match that on paper should have the giant metal dinosaur winning.**_

 _ **But alas, alack. Red is ready for anything.**_

 _ **Me out.**_


	8. Spearow-Fearow

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. I'm not Nintendo or Gamefreak. Gawd, if I was, I'd work a bit hard on differentiating some Pokemons here. What could I do with Spearow/Fearow that I can't do with any other bird?**

 _Pokedex No. 21: Spearow_

Red was confused.

Boy was that an understatement.

As of now, he was surrounded by legendary Pokemons known for their godlike abilities.

Mewtwo, Deoxys, Rayquaza, Ho-Oh, Reshiram, Zekrom, all of them.

His Spearow, perched on his shoulders, didn't seem phased however.

Almost as if they weren't even there.

That or the small bird was unaware of such overwhelming power.

That was another thing however.

Red didn't feel any overwhelming power from these godlike c reatures.

If so, he'd have immediately sent out his team to hope and counteract these legendary Pokemons.

Yet, he didn't feel anything from the Pokemons.

He felt _something._

Just nothing from them.

Where was he again?

The Ruins of Alph.

A mysterious place that should be completely devoid of life save for the birds and Pokemons in the pond nearby.

Yet…

Something was off about this place.

The "Legendaries" we're acting strange too.

They simply stood motionless, as if waiting for something.

Or as if they were just plain statues.

Which wouldn't make sense since he could see small movements like their tails swishing or their eyes shifting.

That wasn't until he heard footsteps that he turned.

Sabrina.

Red's personal favorite Psychic if he had to choose.

"How flattering." Sabrina said without emotions as she walked over to greet him. "Hello again, Red, I see you made it here before me."

Red nodded before turning back to the legendary Pokemons, not caring for if she could read his mind.

"I sense powerful psychic energy from here." Sabrina informed as Red immediately looked towards the Mewtwo.

"No, nothing from these Pokemons, but from something else. These are illusions at least, extremely powerful psychic constructs at most." She continued as she closed her eyes, walking in front of him.

Red's Spearow yawned, before the small bird began nuzzling Red's ear.

Red looked over towards the bird before Sabrina spoke up again.

"He can see through them. Even if these are made physical by psychic powers, the Spearow line have amazing eye sight to see through such things." Sabrina explained.

That wasn't something Red was unknowledgeable about.

Spearow's and Fearows had some of the most amazing eyesight of almost any Pokemons.

While bird Pokemons normally have great eye sight anyways, going to the point where there was no way to damage their eyesight, short of attacking it directly, Spearows and Fearows were capable of finding the most minuscule details of something and if it was a living creature, they'd be able to find soft spots to lande perfect critical hits.

This was the sole reasoning as to why he had his Spearow with him to spot things out when he can.

But it seems that his Spearow's eyesight were _too_ good, allowing it to not even be able to see the psychic constructs.

However…

Spearows eyes glowed a soft blue as it kept pecking at Red's head.

The moment Red turned towards him; the small bird looked towards the direction of the ruins.

Well, Red guessed that there was something from them that could be causing this, but it's not like he was able to guess which one to enter.

As of now, it'd be better for Sabrina t-

"I'm afraid I can't pinpoint the creators of these. Something is jamming my psychic powers." Sabrina stated.

Well there goes that.

However…

Red snapped his fingers and through a vague connection message, his Spearow immediately flew off towards one of the ruins.

Sabrina look confused.

"Does it have psychic abilities?" Sabrina questioned as Red shook his head.

That'd be weird.

One thing Red noticed about his Spearow was that the bird has a very weak connection to aura.

Aura was within all living creatures, but only some can shape and use it as a weapon.

Spearow was not one of those Pokemons.

Red's Spearow had the barest amount of Aura, almost invisible to a master of it, but just enough to be able to see it.

That was why when Spearow flew towards the Ruins farthest from them, he followed.

He motioned towards Sabrina who nodded and stayed close behind.

Red entered the ruins where his Spearow waited for him on top of something he couldn't quite make out.

On closer inspection, he found it to be a puzzle.

Earlier, the people researching this place told him not to tamper with it, in fear that they might break priceless artifacts or damage the entire building itself.

That didn't stop his Spearow from sliding pieces of it the exact moment he got into that, illiciting a surprised reaction from Red.

"!"

Yeah, that's the most he'll do.

Then a rumble shook violently, causing Red to get his Bird and hold Sabrina to make sure nothing happens, getting a surprised yelp from the girl.

It was then that the floor underneath them caved and they fell.

Luckily, no one was too hurt.

Red kept Sabrina and Spearow close, waiting for his eyes to adjust, before his Spearow got off as Sabrina reminded him.

"I'm psychic, Red, I can see in the dark." The girl reminded him in what seemed to be an annoyed voice.

Weird.

Oh, right. A psychic and a bird who can see through illusions.

He was the only handicapped one here.

As his eyes adjusted, he managed to make out what seemed to be his Spearow flying along strange one eyed creatures, while Sabrina had her eyes closed.

"These are Unknown, they're all over the world in certain areas and have amazing psychic powers when working together." Sabrina explained.

"They were bored and wanted to play a prank…" Sabrina continued, giving a soft smile.

Red however, could only stare.

It wasn't until Spearow came back to him with one of the "Unknown" caught in his mouth that Red could only sigh.

How typical.

The poor Unknown seemed to have decided that it did not like being in the mouth of a small bird and was struggling, but Spearow seemed to innocently want to give it to Red like "I caught this for you."

It wasn't a coincidence that the Spearow got one that looked like the letter "R".

 _Pokedex No.22: Fearow_

Red yawned as he lay against his Snorlax.

Sometimes, you needed a breather.

Sure he can go and sleep in a hotel, but sometimes, nature just called.

Besides.

Red looked up to see his Fearow watching out for them.

He's got some of the best eyes in the world.

The bird scouted out any sort of thing that may bother the team.

Despite his eyes, Fearow wasn't a powerhouse however.

Nor was he the fastest or unstoppable.

Fearow was a bit lacking in comparison to his other Pokemons, but that didn't mean Fearow was a liability.

Even without his eyes, Fearow is fully capable of being quite pragmatic.

That being said, Red had his entire team out in case Fearow was unable to do something by himself.

That's why Sceptile was there to react fast enough.

Red's Butterfree rested atop of Red.

Oh, and Red brought Butterfree for company.

The cute butterfly needed to get out sometime.

 _ **There we go. There's Fearow.**_

 _ **If you ask why I made Fearows eyes so op, it's because their 2 abilities in the game are Keen Eyes and Sniper.**_

 _ **Once can assume that they're pretty damn good at seeing good.**_

 _ **What's next?**_

 _ **I forgot.**_

 _ **I have to check the Pokedex sometimes to see what comes after what I just did.**_

 _ **In the mean time.**_

 _ **I'm out.**_


	9. Ekans-Arbok

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I'd make some trash tier Pokemons more useful.**

 **Give Dunsparce a small stat upgrade in speed and forever headbutt glare combo.**

 **Give Swalot some type of gulping attack that traps enemy Pokemons for a bit.**

 **Like how Sky Drop works.**

 _ **Swalot**_ **om nom noms as Toxic's Poison ticks away the opponents Pokemon's life.**

 _Pokedex No. 23: Ekans_

Red came upon a sad sight as he was going through the remnants of a Shadow Pokemon factory.

Why was he here in the first place?

Red was traveling when Professor Oak had called and told him about there being something terrible being done in the Orre region.

What it was, Red didn't know.

After some investigation, Red learned the awful truth: this organization was locking away a Pokemon's heart to make them much more powerful.

Disgusted, Red immediately set out to find those who would do such a thing, before a local told him that the incident was long since over.

Some young boy named Michael was able to defeat the entire organization by himself.

Red wasn't satisfied however.

He immediately went to the factory that had supposedly made these "Shadow Pokemons" and upon reaching it, he found it in shambles.

Looking around, he was unable to tell which machine did what and was about to leave, before he spotted a glint.

Red moved over to a pile of rubble and began digging through it.

What he found was a lone Pokeball.

Opening up the Pokeball, he was met with a ferocious Ekans who immediately attacked.

Red's instincts and reflexes allowed him to dodge, before sending out his Dusclops to hold the Snake Pokemon down.

Looking at the feral Pokemon, Red didn't notice anything strange.

Red's eyes than glowed a light blue as he noticed a purplish red aura emanating from the Ekans.

Normally, this would mean the Pokemon was violent, angry or malicious, which it's shown so far, but in this case, Red could see that this aura was sporadic and not at all contained, as if it was trying to break free, but stay at the same time.

It was unnatural.

Red returned the Ekans to the Pokeball he found it in, before motioning towards his Dusclops to follow him.

Red was going to make sure there wasn't anything else left behind.

 _Pokedex No.24: Arbok_

Red held his arms up to make sure no debris hits his face as a massive explosion continued going on.

This didn't feel right.

Red trains his Pokemons to their peak and then beyond that.

Now Red wasn't so egotistical to believe that he was the only one in the entire world to be able to do such a thing, but this case was different.

Despite not using his All-Star Team, he was in a tough battle here.

"You've trained your Pokemons excellently, while I can tell you aren't using your best, your Pokemons shown so far have showed tremendous powers despite seeming fairly new." The Elite Four member Drake commended as his Flygon landed in front of him, having finally managing to knock out his Darmanitan.

Red didn't say anything, simply sending out his Arbok.

"As silent as Lance says you are. That's fine, let us continue." The Captain grinned, before pointing at Red's Arbok. "Flygon Dragon Claw."

Red had not yet fully trained his current team to obey non-verbal commands, so there was no way to keep the Elite Four member off guard.

"Arbok, defense mode." Red ordered calmly.

To a normal observer, they might not notice the difference, but to a trained or focused eye, one would have noticed the markings on Arbok's bodys changing.

Drake's Flygon was met with indifference as Arboks intimidate even managed to cause it to hesitate.

"Hm?!" Drake observed. "Flygon, fall back and focus your energy."

Drake's Flygon immediately moved back to begin focusing, getting ready to pierce Arbok's apparent defense.

"Arbok speed mode." Red ordered, and on cue, Red's Arboks body pattern changed and had it almost immediately catch up to Flygon.

"What?! Flygon, meet it head on with your Dragon Claw!" Drake ordered.

"Wrap." Red countered.

The moment Flygon moved to try and hit the snake, Arbok had moved to wrap itself around the dragon type, limiting its movements.

"Rrgh. Flygon, Ignite yourself!" The older male yelled as the dragon type began heating itself up, no doubt willing to harm itself to get the snake Pokemon off.

Red raised an eyebrow.

Interesting tactic.

Using one's own fire move to harm others around you, albeit with the negative effects of harming yourself in the process.

But Flygon is a dragon type, capable of resisting against such a thing.

"Arbok, Attack mode, constrict." Red calmly commanded.

Without hesitation, the snake had already changed and squeezed around the dragon type, earning a loud cry from the Pokemon, before the pain was too much and Arbok relented.

"Hmph. That's a strange Arbok you got there. It seems you're able to consistently change and focus your strengths towards one area, such as speed, defense and power." Drake noted, before holding up a Pokeball.

Red had 4 Pokemons left, Drake had 3.

Things seemed to be going back and forth.

Red expected nothing less from someone Lance has the utmost respect for.

 _ **I know I didn't really focus on the personality of Ekans and Arbok here.**_

 _ **But to be fair, all Pokemons that show up, will show up again in the future.**_

 _ **I know some of you have read the Manga, yes that's where I got the Arbok idea from.**_

 _ **I know some others probably wanted Arbok to use Shadow moves.**_

 _ **Not ALL of Red's Pokemons are going to be able to just go "Yeah, I got this thing that no one else will."**_

 _ **Either way, here you go.**_

 _ **Yeesh, I have Pikachu next. Oh goodie…**_


	10. Pikachu

**Disclaimers: I don't own Pokemon. I wouldn't be that creative to make so many creatures and then have to go through the process of trying to make them unique.**

 **I do have an idea. Make move interactions like if Hypno uses Hypnosis, it is a 100% accuracy move for Hypno only or Ninetales using Will-O-Wisp is a 100% accuracy move.**

 **Integrate the lore and such, Game Freak. It'll bring back a lot of Pokemons into some sort of meta.**

 **That being said… This was a hard one. I debated back and forth on whether or not I want Pikachu to be considered an All-Star member of Red's Team. I know canonically Red has a Pikachu as his strongest and is his signature Pokemon and all, but still.**

 **It's not that I hate Pikachu either. Practically speaking, I just don't care for Pikachu due to its usage in actual games being pretty shoddy. I have respect for Pikachu though, being our mascot Pikachu kept Pokemon in the spotlight among many others.**

 **Ah well, let's just get this over with for you guys.**

 _Pokedex No. 25: Pikachu_

 _The meeting_

Reds eyes glanced over his surroundings, his Spearow on his shoulder as they both look around.

The Viridian Forest.

Red had made it to Pewter City, expecting to go battle the gym leader right after a trip to the Pokemon Center, but the issue lied in qualifying.

Due to anyone and everyone being able to challenge the gym, the league established a filter process in whether or not you are able to challenge the gym leader.

Either you have other badges to qualify you to battle the Gym Leader or you have to go through a screening process.

Naturally, Red being a greenhorn, was unable to meet the requirements.

That being needing 6 Pokemons and to win the small tournament held for the chance to battle the Gym Leader.

Therein lies the problem. Everyone knows that the Gym Leader is a rock type user, so everyone at the tournament will have full teams of water, fighting, ground and grass. Steel types can show up, but they're a bit harder for a newbie to acquire.

So Red having Charmeleon as his ace would be capable of at least taking out any grass type with potential steel types showing up is an easy answer.

The issue is there's no rest periods. Charmeleon for all his power wouldn't last such a long gauntlet against people around their level or above for long periods of times. The gym is aiming to go through the battles as quick as possible and with veteran trainers coming around, it'd be highly unlikely for Reds team to last against that many potential opponents.

Currently, Red has his Charmeleon naturally, his Metapod who wouldn't be too useful in battle, his Mankey who is unpredictable, his Pidgeotto and Spearow who weren't stamina warriors and his Nidorino who would definitely not be able to last as long as Red would like.

Red needed to at least have an answer for the upcoming water types, since Pidgeotto should be able to negate ground types and clear fighting types while Charmeleon can handle the grass types and any potential steel types.

It was a lot easier said than done however.

No doubt, Red had caught more Pokemons on his way to Pewter City, he just can't use any fresh caught Pokemons to try and handle experienced trainers.

While he can train any of them up or try to make it up with strategy and skill, it's something to be said that it'd be ideal if he could maximize the effectiveness by catching a Pokemon that can fit the criteria for what he needs in the upcoming tournament.

That's when his Spearow started chirping loudly.

Red immediately reacted and looked around, seeing nothing.

Thankfully, Spearow did a hard tug on Red's clothing, pulling him slightly out of the way of the danger.

Due to Spearow being much smaller than Red and not being a real powerful flyer, the poor bird was only capable of pulling on Red a slight distant as a giant jaw came from underneath them, only being able to snatch at Red's shoe.

Red regained his balance as he examined what was in front of him.

It was a strange Pokemon with what seemed to be vines for his body and a giant head with a frightening smile.

The Carnivine in front of him looked at him impassively, as if it didn't just try to snatch his leg off.

However, something was odd about this Carnivine.

It seemed sickly. Its color wasn't a vibrant green, but instead a kind of brown as if it was decaying.

It didn't seem sick, but there was one thing he did notice.

The Carnivine was drooling. Its expression was as impassive as you can expect, but there was a kind of feral atmosphere coming from it.

It must be starving, Red concluded.

This Carnivine must be one of the rare occurrences of when a Pokemon is born with unnatural colors. That could also be why it was acting like this.

Being a Carnivine, it must be able to camouflage itself to catch prey, but due to its colorings, its options were limited. It was fully capable of blending in with dead leaves when winter was near, but Viridian Forest was never dying. This forest had mystical properties that made it so that it was always vibrant and full of life, which was unfortunate for this Carnivine.

It must have been blending in with the dirt a bit, but Red hadn't paid attention.

Reds Spearow chirped a bit, nuzzling Reds ear.

Yeah, Red knew.

This Carnivine would be great against water, ground AND rock types.

Immediately sending out his Charmeleon, Red tilted his hat downward, focusing immediately.

The Carnivine was feral so it was unpredictable, but Charmeleon at least had a type advantage.

That is…

Charmeleon scoffed as he casually walked over to Red, curling up beside his feet to nap.

Huh?

Looking down at the fire lizard, it took Red a while to understand.

Charmeleon didn't see this Carnivine as a worthy opponent right now.

That seemed to be a trait among the Charmander line where they refuse to spit fire at a weaker opponent.

Clicking his tongue, Red needed to fix that trait at some point.

Red sent out his Pidgeotto, immediately commanding the bird to use gust, creating a miniature tornado to attack Carnivine from afar.

Red couldn't risk using Mankey or Nidorino who were up front close fighters, which would be dangerous against a Carnivine.

The Carnivine swayed, before digging its roots into the ground, keeping its ground while Red's Pidgeotto stayed far away.

Ingrain, a move used to not only keep a Pokemon from being forced anywhere it didn't want to be, but it also healed the Pokemon.

Gust didn't seem to be doing as much damage as Red liked, so Red snapped his fingers, making his Pidgeotto immediately start to charge up.

Focus Energy, by focusing and keeping steady, Pidgeotto will be able to cause more damage with its attacks, hitting where it needs to hit and bringing out more force.

The Carnivine seemed to understand the situation and started glowing green.

Stockpile, by condensing its own body's nutrients, the Carnivine was building its own defenses up to tank for Pidgeottos attack.

Accepting the challenge, Red ordered his Pidgeotto to use wing attack, immediately having the bird fly down to charge down the plant creature.

Pidgeottos offense vs the Carnivines defense would be a no contest.

However.

The Carnivine did something Red kind of expected but didn't think would be capable of doing so successfully.

The Carnivine immediately broke out of its own ingrain and flew up to catch Pidgeotto midair.

While Red considered it being able to do that, the speed it showed was unexpected, causing Pidgeotto to be caught within its mouth.

This was a dangerous situation.

Red immediately had his Pidgeotto returned to its Pokeball, getting Nidorino ready.

Nidorino will definitely have to deal with this surprisingly quick Carnivine, but this Carnivine would be unlikely to try and eat a poison type.

The Carnivine disappointed by its lack of a meal turned to look at Nidorino.

The creature was definitely starving, since it didn't seem to care if Nidorino is a poison type.

However, Red had no doubt he'd be able to catch this Pokemon.

That was until a blur flashed in front of Reds eyes.

Red reflexively shut his eyes and when he opened them, Nidorino was on the ground, electrocuted.

In front of him was an electric yellow mouse in front of the Carnivine.

Red could swear that it was smirking.

The Carnivine and Red were not at all knowledgeable of the Pikachu. This was easily proven when the Carnivine immediately tried to eat the Pikachu.

The Pikachu did a front flip into the air, letting the Carnivine harmlessly pass by under it, before the Pikachu slammed down its tail into the Carnivines head, immediately knocking the grass type out.

The Pikachu landed on the Carnivines back, before glaring at Red.

"…"

Red wasn't too sure what had happened, but one thing was for sure.

Red snapped his fingers.

His Charmeleon who had been watching midway through the battle with Carnivine was up.

Seems like this piqued his interest.

Returning his Nidorino, the Pikachu stepped off the Carnivine and in front of Charmeleon.

Seems they aren't getting anything without a fight.

Charmeleon and the Pikachu stayed silent as they glared at each other.

It didn't take long for Red to snap his fingers and Charmeleon immediately went on the offensive.

The fire Pokemon breathed out fire, the stream of fire heading directly towards the rodent at an alarming pace for the creature, having it immediately dash to the side.

The Pikachu charged its own electric attack, having it immediately hit Charmeleon due to the nature of electricity.

Charmeleon shrugged off the damage, before roaring at the Pikachu, causing it to instinctively flee.

The damage was substantial, but not enough to knock out Charmeleon like it did to Nidorino.

The Pikachu regained its senses and begin trying to zap Charmeleon once more with its fast electric attacks.

Red commanded Charmeleon to use Metal Claw. The Fire Pokemon immediately obeyed, focusing his claws to have a metallic sheen, before defending himself from the electric attacks, by blocking with the claws.

There was no sign of any visible damage, to what seemed to be the annoyance of the electric mouse.

Red ordered Charmeleon to use smokescreen to which the Pokemon obeyed, sending out a giant haze of smoke everywhere.

The Pikachu, startled, was also caught in the haze.

Red's eyes focused, the smoke properties not affecting him, as he examined the position of the 2 Pokemons.

Red snapped his fingers, getting Charmeleon to send another powerful stream of fire at the rodent Pokemon.

The Pikachus ears twitched before it omitted its own attack from its body.

The 2 moves clashed, before the Pikachu was quickly overpowered by Charmeleons superior firepower.

It was hit dead on by the fire attack, causing Charmeleon to cease.

When the 2 looked to where the Pikachu was supposed to be, they were mildly surprised and annoyed to see a small log in its place.

That was when the fast rodent smashed into Charmeleon from the side out of nowhere.

The proud Pokemon was caught off guard, but Red was unfazed, ordering his Pokemon to expend all his energy right there.

Flame Burst.

The Pikachu was mistaken if it thought Charmeleon could only send fire attacks through its mouth or tail.

Charmeleon quickly stored energy in the fraction of the time the Pikachu had hit him, before letting it loose around him, catching the Pikachu in its AoE.

The Pikachu yelped, falling to the floor with minor burns, struggling weakly to get up before collapsing.

Charmeleon, looking more annoyed than tired, didn't spare it a glance, simply walking back to Red.

Red held out his Pokeball, to which the Pokemon pressed the button for and was returned.

Red sighed, before holding out two empty Pokeballs.

 _The Journey_

Red stayed quiet as he placed another plaque on the wall.

He held up his Pikachu to reach a higher area so that he may put his Unova Region World Championship Tournament Award up.

Stepping back, the 2 appreciated the wall adorned with nothing but his achievements.

Though his mom argues that he should try to win more Pokemon Contests, seeing as how she's obsessed with Fantina, she loved seeing them too.

That being said, the area where he'd occasionally place ribbons and trophies from Pokemon contests was lacking in comparison to the battling achievements.

Reds eyes looked over the wall, his head flooding with memories for each one he shared with his Pokemons.

When his Kingler dealt the final blow to Eldes' Snorlax in the Orre Region Coliseum.

When his Hitmonchan scored a knockout on the first blow in the Fighting Tournament in Celadon City.

When Steelix trudged through the Pokeathlons Strength Courses, being capable of handling every event easily at the Pokeathlon.

His Bellossoms performance in the Cuteness Contest in the Sinnoh Region, winning him a ribbon that his mother adored with a passion.

The list went on and no one felt the satisfaction as much as him and his Pikachu.

His Charizard was of a different opinion, giving zero care as to what they earned, only wanting to further improve himself.

Reds eyes settled upon one ribbon.

The Kanto Pokemon League Champion ribbon that Red had won. His first championship.

Remembering that battle with Blue, Red couldn't help but smile a bit.

While the battle ended with his Charizard scraping on by against Blue's Blastoise, the battle that lead it off with Pikachu vs Umbreon was also a spectacular one.

The 2 have made it so far with their Pokemons that every second of it was one to remember for their battle to be the best in their region.

Now battles like that were rare for any of Reds oldest companions with them finding it hard to even find anyone a challenge, hence the wall adorned with their accomplishments.

Holding Pikachu close in his arms as he sat in the couch of his living room.

He had his own actual house on Mount Silver, but he could never forget the comfort and warmness of where he grew up in.

Even Pikachu felt so, which is why the yellow mouse didn't come with him to travel as often.

The Electric Mouse would only come every couple of adventures or so, opting to rather stay with his mother.

In a way, Pikachu was basically a Growlithe that every soldier would come home to.

Pikachu nuzzled his cheek against Red, showing affection as it usually would, before hopping off to go curl up on the couch.

Red could swear the Pikachu was getting bigger, but he didn't dwell on it.

All of his Pokemons were free to do what they want as long as it wasn't harmful or dangerous.

Red yawned before he moved to go sit on the couch with Pikachu, both of them waiting for Reds mom to come home.

"It wasn't bad to just relax in your own home sometimes…" Was Reds thoughts as both Trainer and Pokemon dozed off.

 _The End_

Reds arms trembled.

He slowly walked through the Viridian Forest which he knew and remembered all too well.

In his arms was one of his bestest friends.

Pikachus eyes were closed as he clung to his Trainer.

Things were coming to an end.

Things lasted a while at least, but the buildup was noticeable from the beginning.

Pikachu was growing weaker and his mom notified him at some point that the poor electric Pokemon couldn't even walk by himself.

Red came back and started taking Pikachu with him throughout the world once more.

As they went, Red carried his beloved companion with him, since the rodent had less energy than it once had.

Everyone around Red knew it was coming too.

Red wasn't no stranger to this, he had many Pokemons that were now in a better place, but each time it wasn't any different.

Red made special connections to each and every one of his Pokemons. Why wouldn't he have any?

Red's Charizard dragged himself along behind Red, watching over the 2 and making sure nothing attacked.

Red didn't bring anyone else, deciding that this was something he should do alone.

His mother was as heartbroken as he was, but she understood their feelings, giving Pikachu one last embrace.

Blue was saddened to hear what was happening with Pikachu and offered his support if he ever needed it.

Many of Reds admirers, friends and lovers offered their condolences, but in the end, he didn't feel any better.

They reached a small area underneath a large tree.

The same one that they first met Mew under.

Red tightly held his Pikachu close, tears flowing again, the Pokemon returning the same feelings weakly.

Red sat against the tree, holding his Pokemon closely.

There they sat, the 3 friends in the forest.

Red remained with his companion as his Charizard stood over them.

Pikachu closed his eyes, ready for the eternal rest that laid ahead, as Red waited, not wanting to let his friend leave alone.

It was when the electric mouses body stopped admitting as much heat and the breathing had slowed to a soft halt that Red and his Charizard decided to finally place Pikachu in a flower bed.

It seemed the forest was ever knowledgeable and had a conveniently soft area for Red to lay his friend on.

Red lingered for a while, before standing up, looking down at the peacefully resting Pikachu.

The light that filtered through the forest focused on him, as if he was on a spotlight.

Little by little a green glow surrounded them, before flowing over Pikachu.

Pikachus body glowed before slowly fading into the air.

Red, unsurprised, watched the particles float up, before his connection with Pikachu felt a tug.

A corporeal view of Pikachu slowly appeared, floating way from Red and Charizard slowly, before waving his hand.

Red understood.

"Goodbye, my friend…" Red whispered, watching one of the longest friends disappear.

"I'll see you again someday…" Red promised.

.

.

.

 _ **Well there was my homage to Pikachu.**_

 _ **Kind of.**_

 _ **I decided to make Pikachu relevant, because I have respect for the Pokemon even though I never care to have one in my team fantasy or in game.**_

 _ **I tried a bit hard to capture the feeling of having to depart from a beloved pet or childhood best friend. One or the other.**_

 _ **Either way, this was a hard one, but I'm slightly happy with how it turned out. We basically jumped from Viridian Forest all the way to Red's late life.**_

 _ **How old is Red?**_

 _ **I'm not spoiling that.**_

 _ **Anyways, let's get onto the next one, hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
